Fate of a Guardian
by Time Thief
Summary: FoaG is a tale that spans time and space, following the journey of Sir Aaron's apprentice. She was given a gift - or curse? - following the great war of times passed, sending her hurtling through all sorts of situations. There will be quite a few pairings. Also, the first 5 entries serve as a preface of sorts(they were entries for a competition which I decided to expand upon).
1. Volume I: The Apprentice

The blue beast vaulted through the castle halls, scanning all walls, ceilings, and floors for anything reminiscent of the world he once knew. He could still hear the echoing shouts hound him like rabid dogs hunting an escaped criminal. Finally, the near-hopeless Pokémon located a source of familiarity; he burst through the wooden door, but the room on the other side was different. Changed. Tainted, like everything else.

He did, however unexpectedly, find what he had been looking for. In the alcove made by a wide arched window, a woman leaned against the side wall. Though he couldn't se her face, the jackal recognized the figure etched out in pale moonlight.

"Lucario," she stated without turning around. Although it was a statement devoid of fondness, of excitement, of caring, of love, it soothed him, eased his mind of the panic that was previously the overtaker of his thoughts. The voices matched. He knew this girl.

"You're the apprentice," he recalled. "The human apprentice who trained under Sir Aaron. You were attempting to become an Aura Guardian." She turned then and gave him a slight smile. It was difficult to pick out, considering Lucario could only barely see her features in the dim light, but he managed to notice the muscle contraction in her face.

"It's been a long time since anyone has called me that," she commented, her tone still as flat as an iron. "How long has it been? Decades, centuries? It all tends to run together after some point."

_Has she really been alive all this time?_ Lucario thought, puzzled by the mere presence of his old comrade. From what the princess told him, several years have passed since Sir Aaron held him captive within the staff. Several generations, even, considering the princess herself was quite a few branches down the family tree from the ruler Lucario once knew.

He recognized that the world he once knew was now long gone - the boy with aura similar to that of Sir Aaron's had made quite sure of that. The apprentice, however, still stood before him, though not the same as she once was. She used to be a carefree soul, full of ambition and without tolerance for failure. The way the girl acted now was as though she had no soul at all.

"How have you managed to live so long?" Asked the Aura Pokémon, allowing his curiosity to escape through his lips. He silently cursed himself for questioning her; it was not his place to know, nor was it his question to ask.

"Do not worry yourself for asking such an inquiry," she responded, as though reading his mind. "You, of all beings, deserve to know the full story. However, I tire of this dusty, dank prison. Why don't we train in the forest together, like old times? I'm willing to tell you while we test your aura abilities. I hope they haven't rusted over the years."

"Never," he answered immediately.

"Good. You'll need a certain level of resolve for what you're going to hear."

* * *

They stood amongst the serenity of the forest. The homely drone of the Nincada alongside the eye-catching flare of Volbeats and Illumise calmed the two visitors. Lucario studied the wildlife all around them while the apprentice set up the training equipment.

"How are your aura senses?" She asked, still covered by the darkness of a tree's shade. He wished to pick out the finer details about her rather than just her outline, but he believed the apprentice was determined to not give him the opportunity.

"They're - they're fine," he answered quickly, though still unsure.

"You stuttered," she pointed out with a voice still destitute of emotion. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough. I do hope you recall this exercise; small wooden logs attached to a high branch via string will serve as the center of this particular session. You must dodge them as they come towards you, but-"

"I will be blindfolded," Lucario finished. She nodded, confirming his answer.

"When you're ready," the apprentice whispered as she leaned forward and tied the plain black strip of cloth around his eyes, "Just say so." After being directed to the standing point, the Aura Pokémon attempted to summon his long lost power.

At first, he felt only a spark. Lucario caught a glimpse of the world around him, but it was just that - a glimpse. He couldn't feel it like he could before. The trees weren't breathing, the wind wasn't whispering, and the ground wasn't moving beneath his feet. The jackal only perceived that single vision then fell back into the darkness that grabbed at him like the tendrils of an evil beast.

"Do not abandon your lessons." He focused on the voice of the apprentice. "Our master taught us both well - don't do him wrong by failing now." Lucario decided to take her advice and delved into his memories, recalling his first lessons with Sir Aaron.

"You're thinking too much, Lucario!" The shout smacked him like a wave of seawater. "Calm your senses. Ease the storm of your mind. Become one with the environment around you."

"Focus will make or break you," lectured the Pokémon's master. "The trick is not to focus fully on one item or one source of life in the area. You have to broaden your focal point - focus on _everything_. All life has meaning. As a Guardian of the Aura, you must understand this and respect it. That's why aura exists; it's an emittance of a being's strive for survival."

The entire forest lit up with a blue flame. He could see everything. He could feel everything. The world felt right again, and all it took was a reconnection with his old self and with his master.

"I knew you'd get it," called the feminine voice. "It's like riding a bike. You never forget."

"What... is a bike?"

"Er... that's not important. Before we begin, I want you to focus on my aura." He did so, and was alarmed at what he saw. Every being's aura feels different, and that fact is what makes every being individualistic. All aura does, however, look the same: a bright blue flame-like substance that makes up one's mass. The apprentice's aura felt and looked different.

Rather than the normal blue, her aura flickered between all colors imaginable. It was infinitely changing; you couldn't even blink without seeing a brand new color.

"What is this?"

"Good, you're able to notice the difference. Are you prepared to begin the exercise?"

"Indeed," Lucario responded.

"Great. You should at least be able to focus on dodging while also listening to my tale, no?"

The first peg came without warning. The Pokémon was barely able to evade the swift strike, and he could feel the rush of air following it just brush the hair of his cheek. After that, they began to fall at him like raindrops, attempting to pelt him with an onslaught of pain. He was able to sense them, though, and dodge them accordingly.

"You're performing quite well," commented the girl as he continually shifted, still avoiding the logs.

"Tell me what happened to you."

"So demanding," she commented sarcastically. "I suppose they told you about what happened to Sir Aaron."

"He gave his life to save the Tree of Beginning and restored peace to the land."

"'Peace'... They call it by different names in other worlds."

"Other... worlds?" The apprentice threw more pegs toward him, but these were on longer strings. He guessed that she was forcing him to increase his speed and work on fancy footwork. By the way he flowed, weaving in and out of the pendulum swinging logs, he felt like he was in a coordinated dance.

"Balance was another one of those words. This world was in complete chaos; evil was rampant and sources of ethics were scarce. That's why Sir Aaron gave up his life. He recognized that this world needed change and that the only one capable of such a feat would be the Tree of Beginning. His only miscalculation was that the Tree required two sacrifices."

"I followed him to the Tree willingly, unbeknownst to him, of course. I became lost within the maze of winding paths and, while I was trapped, he offered the Tree his life essence."

"But... it was not enough?"

"No. The Tree required a living vessel to secure its reforming of human nature. I suppose you'd call it a 'living sacrifice'. Anyway, since I was the only one available, I was automatically chosen for the job."

"As a result, our lives were merged. As long as it lives, I, too, remain alive. Our auras match as well, as you noticed."

"I've never seen a rock with such strange aura," Lucario heaved between heavy breaths. The pegs would never stop.

"Then you've never been to the Tree of Beginning," she sighed. "That's why it confused me so much. Every time I tried to sense my way to Sir Aaron, the iridescence gave me a headache."

"I'm surprised you still remember - agh!" A log smacked him in the kneecap, forcing him down. He sensed the apprentice quickly grab the strings to stop the pegs from striking him.

"Are you alright?" It was the first sentence she had said with any sort of emotion. The last thing Lucario expected to get out of her was worry. Helping him to his feet, she scanned him quickly for any major wounds, of which he expected none.

"I'm fine."

"Lucario, your knee..."

"I can stand perfectly fine." He did a few jumps in place for good measure.

"Alright, whatever you say. Let's rest for awhile before more training." They traveled to a river that split the forest in half. You could hear the babbling brook from most anywhere in the forest; it had always served as a central location for any missions pertaining to it.

"You were asking about my memory," she recalled as the traversed the rough undergrowth. "I have a perfect memory. I can relive any instance of my life at any time. I thought it was a blessing, but, just like immortality, it's come to be a curse. There are too many things I'd rather forget." Lucario sat at the creek when they arrived, dipping in his toes to sense a rush of coolness through his body.

"You mentioned other worlds," he stated, that single phrase still stuck in his mind.

"Indeed. The Tree of Beginning is that which connects this world - or universe, whatever you wish to call it - to other worlds or universes. Each one has its own Tree, though they may come in different forms."

"Maybe one that's actually a tree and not a rock formation," grumbled Lucario.

"Well, at least it looks like a tree..."

"What are these other worlds like?"

"They're all very different, but they're also extremely similar all at the same time." At that point, she sat beside him, and her features were lightened by the moonlight. He took the chance to observe the apprentice while he could.

The apprentice appeared to be at least a foot taller than Lucario, perhaps standing at 5 feet even. She still wore the same Aura Guardian hat, matching Sir Aaron's detail to detail. The girl took off her hat, revealing a head of jet-black hair that only came to the bottom of her chin. Her eyes were a deep violet color, their hue augmented by the moon's silver glow. She wore a solid black v-neck t-shirt and long blue pants made of a material Lucario couldn't recognize. Brown lace-up boots protected her feet from the taxing monotony of step after step along the open road.

"Denim," she stated. He was a tad confused until she continued, "My pants. They're made of denim, and we call them jeans."

"I see," he muttered, though he was really contemplating what else he may have missed while being held captive.

"Say, would you like to train in a bit of hand-to-hand combat? I could use a rush right about now." The Pokémon nodded, surprised at his own excitement for training alongside his old friend.

He remembered that the girl was fast and strong despite her assumed stature; Lucario had seen her take down opponents more than twice her size. Her courage had always matched her prowess consummately, Lucario had thought. He and his master agreed that she would make the perfect Aura Guardian, but the realm fell apart before she could be tried for mastership status.

They stood three feet apart now, staring into each other's eyes in an attempt to read their next move.

"You may move first," the guardian-in-training told him. He dashed forward, beginning with a slide-tackle aimed to sweep her off of her feet. She reacted quickly, however, and vaulted over him. Lucario leapt to his feet, turning to face his opponent, but she struck him across the face just as he saw her out of the corner of his eye.

The jackal staggered backward, spitting blood. He really hadn't felt quite like this in what the girl put as "decades"; his blood pumped furiously, the dull throb of pain in his face became a mere tedium, and his aura flared wildly, spewing outward as a cool blue flame engulfing his wrist.

He ran at the apprentice again, this time putting his spikes to good use. He swiped at her face, aiming to impale her, but she managed to crane her neck backwards and sideways enough to only have the tip of the spike scrape her cheek. She hopped back and swept a hand across her face. Lucario's friend smirked at her now scarlet hand.

"We missed this," she pointed out before attacking him once more. She jabbed at his face again and again, but each time he was able to avoid the blow. The girl fell to her hands and attempted to use her own legs to put his out of commission, but he was able to jump over this sweep as well.

_I believe I understand the point of that training exercise now_, thought the Aura Pokémon contentedly. The other aura user was back on her feet before Lucario could counter attack. She tried to strike at his face, but he jumped back and summoned an Aura Sphere for use. _This is perfectly fair in hand-to-hand combat, right..?_

He threw the ball of energy of maximum speed, but the unexpected occurred: the apprentice managed to catch the sphere in her own aura field and, transferring the blue ball into her own attack, as shown by the multiple colors now flowing through the sphere, shot it back at him.

The Pokémon was too amazed by the technique to react; her Aura Sphere impacted him directly in the chest. Lucario was thrown backward into the dirt and undergrowth, his back roughly smashing into the ground.

"Quite a fall you took there." Lucario could barely focus on the outstretched hand before him. It was practically a miracle, he thought, that he even managed to stand with the apprentice's help. "Are you alright? Sorry about that wallop. I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"It's necessary with this sort of discipline, I suppose," he responded. She legitimately offered him a slight smile in reaction, which made the whole experience worth it for the Pokémon. The girl helped him hobble back to the stream, where they relaxed in reclination once more.

"You've gotten better," he told her.

"I thank you for the compliment, but it comes naturally with experience. I'm glad that you've kept your skill level."

"How did you manage to pull off that finishing move?" She stared at him for a moment before answering, her gaze shifting from one of his eyes to the other.

"Honestly, it's quite a long story, to tell you the truth."

"Would you..." Lucario hesitated, thinking carefully about what he was about to ask. When he saw that shine light up the guardian-in-training's eyes, however, he knew he couldn't resist. "Would you tell me about your journeys?"

"My dearest Lucario," she said, smiling, "You don't know how long I've waited to be asked that question."

_Author's Note: The prompt for this first entry was "a 'training session' between yourself and one of your team members, though you will be writing from the Pokémon's view."_


	2. Volume II: Silver Flames

_ I am an enigma._

_ I'm not sure if Lucario quite understands that I don't even understand myself. I tried to show him that I missed him, I really did, but it didn't seem to come across as I had hoped._

_ He did, much to my elation, inquire about my travels._

"What is the most beautiful thing you have ever witnessed?" _I could tell by the look on his face that he expected me to be shocked by this question. All that it told me is that he is barely clinging on to hope - a feeling that I know all too well._

_ Digging through the troves of my memories, I locate a session within my earlier travels. Lucario is waiting patiently, but I can tell that he's anxious to hear of any plights I have to offer. I'm not certain he can relate to what I am about to tell him, but I'd rather recall a fonder reminiscence of mine._

"I'll reveal to you this fraction of my heart. At the time of this memory, I was more similar to the apprentice you remember. You can bask in it for that fact at least."

"Go on."

_...I'll choose to accept that as an invitation to begin the session._

* * *

The streets of Goldenrod city were vibrant with activity. It was a mid-summer day; waves of heat battered the masses crowding the pavement. Most all of the citizens had with them some form of protection, rather it be umbrellas, fans, or sunscreen, but one girl in particular bore only a dark-colored hat.

One could simply assume she came underprepared, but, in truth, she enjoyed the heat. It made her feel alive, but although the heat kept her in comfort, she was still confused as to _why_ the city was so crowded.

The apprentice had visited Goldenrod to fight for a gym badge. Normally she was uninterested in such competitions, but there was nothing else to do. The girl had acted similarly in another region, but after being catapulted into another world from there and then thrown into this region, she found herself unable to complete the challenge.

She enjoyed Pokémon. The apprentice didn't care what was happening to her as long as she had them to tag along. She only kept a few with her that remained close to her heart; her companions were her friends, and she could never abandon them.

The crowd around her now was being herded together like a group of Mareep and shepherded through huge double doors. The apprentice, still befuddled, was also overcome with a sense of excitement. Unknown adventures crept around every corner.

Her excitement started to fade as the amplified body odor of all of the packed bodies began to accumulate around the girl. Her strength started to wane and the apprentice began feeling both famished and dehydrated. It felt like several hours had been wasted standing among the elated chittering surrounding her.

Finally she was handed a number. From where the extended sweaty arm originated was impossible to tell. All she knew was that it wouldn't be long before this began... whatever this was.

A loudspeaker boomed overhead, "Participants! Find your partner who has a number matching yours! If you did not get a number, please leave and try again next season!"

As several people began to clear out, giving the apprentice some needed breathing room, she observed the slip she'd been given.

"Thirteen," she read aloud.

"_You're_ my partner?" The voice had emerged from a boy standing just behind her. Despite the heat, he wore a black jacket and jeans. His bright red hair - the color matching his personality, the girl thought - just reached his shoulders. "This has to be some kind of joke."

He swiped the slip from her paws as though she were a reprimanded Houndour. She felt a rush of blood that was immediately excused as adrenaline.

"Well I'll be damned. I'm damned." He stared at her accusingly, expecting a reply.

The apprentice instead made the mistake of asking, "What is this?" Her partner grunted.

"Why'd I have to get stuck with _you_," he lamented. "This is a Pokémon Contest in which you have to coordinate with a partner, get it? I hate doing this sort of thing already, but I need the prize money, so you'd better not screw up."

"What's a Pokémon Contest?" The boy slapped a palm to his forehead.

"Do you battle with Pokémon?"

"Yes," she answered, and he sighed with relief.

"It's a lot like that, you just have to use your moves to make it look all pretty. It's pretty lame, actually."

"That's weird," the apprentice commented. "When do we start?"

"We're already standing on our battleground, dimwit."

"I didn't-" He began walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Would you hurry up?" He glanced back. "I thought you'd at least be faster _physically_."

_How in Arceus's name am I supposed to deal with this guy?!_ The girl decided to swallow her pride and follow him without retort. They stopped when they found themselves standing inside of a rectangle drawn on the ground with chalk.

"It's time for the preliminary rounds!" The announcer shouted. "Participants, send out your Pokémon and show us what you've got!"

"By the way," said the boy, "The name's Silver."

"Silver? You mean the color of your eyes?" He recoiled as though the comment physically hurt, but quickly straightened.

"S-Sure, whatever. Typhlosion!" He pulled a Poké Ball out of his pocket and threw it. "Standby for battle!"

From the red energy-like substance emerged a Pokémon that the apprentice had never encountered. It reminded her of a large green lizard, but flames erupted from its back. The Pokémon seemed not only strong but full of fury just waiting to be unleashed.

_Fire. I like fire._ "I choose you, Charizard!" The girl had chosen the first Pokémon she'd received from another world; she had raised it from a Charmander during one of her very first adventures. It had grown from a timid salamander into a ferocious dragon. The Pokémon let loose a flurry of flames from its mouth upon entering the field.

"Fire meets fire," muttered Silver. "Hey, girl. You never told me your name. I'd like to know just so I'm sure I'm snapping the right person's neck in case you make us lose."

"I- I'm-" She gulped, not quite sure how to respond. He grinned, reveling in her shock. _In any case... Do I give him a fake name, or not..? If I leave - which I most certainly will - I don't want to be remembered... Do I?_ "Amith."

"Amith? That's a weird name. Are you from Kalos or something?"

"What's a Kalos?"

"...Just make the first move. The judge is waiting on us." The apprentice hesitated, not quite sure how to approach the situation. "Hurry up!"

"Flare Blitz," she commanded. Charizard covered himself in flames and blasted into the air like a rocket from Mossdeep. "Dragon Rage, now." The dragon blew blue flames from his mouth while still shooting up, creating a swirling, iridescent mix of purples, reds, blues, and yellows trailing behind him.

"Use Eruption." A pillar of flame exploded from Typhlosion's back, firing straight into the air; unfortunately, the attack nicked Charizard's wing. After releasing a cry of pain, the dragon fell into a downward spiral ending in a crash landing.

"What the heck?! Why'd you do that?" Silver kept his eyes on Typhlosion.

"You should really stay out of my way. Rollout, now." The lizard curled into a ball, fire still erupting from its back, and spun around. Fire was being spewed everywhere, and eventually its force became enough to propel Typhlosion into the air, creating a giant circle of flames.

Amith watched helplessly as the lava pummeled her own Pokémon. By the time Silver's had finished its combo, Charizard was barely able to stand.

"Are you alright?" The dragon roared, but it lacked the enthusiasm it had before. The apprentice whipped around to face her partner. "How could you? We're supposed to work together. That's the whole point of this contest!"

"I'm just doing what I know how to do. If you stay out of the way, we'll do alright, get it? I can win by myself."

"That's not what coordination is! You _can't_ win by yourself! In any case, you need your Pokémon, right?"

"I just need the money," he stated. "Look at that. We only barely made it into round two because of your mistakes. We're in last place right now." She stared at a huge screen built into the wall above them. Numbers and moving bars made up the scores that were displayed. She didn't understand the scoring, so she took her partner's word for it.

"Can't we just try to work together..?"

"The next round will be against two other contestants," he said, ignoring her question. "We'll have to outdo them if we want to win."

"Do we have to go somewhere?"

"No. They come to us this time." As if by cue, two men who looked identical entered their arena.

"Are those guys clones?!"

"No, you dolt. They're twins. Now, focus. If you want to switch, now's the time to do it." Amith wanted to stick with Charizard.

"I choose you, Volbeat!"

"Let's go, Illumise!"

"Even their voices are the same." The apprentice shuddered.

"Typhlosion, use Earthquake."

"Fly, quick!" The dragon was barely able to escape the earth shattering move. "I thought that these contests were about beauty?"

"Nothing more beautiful than a little disheveled dirt," he answered with a smirk. Their opponents seemed jarred by the swift onslaught, so the apprentice took her opportunity.

"Use Dragon Rush!" Charizard fell into a steep descent, tucked wings lighting with blue sparks until it collided with Illumise.

"Let's go with Helping Hand, Volbeat!" The bug began buzzing around in a form of dance. Illumise perked up at the sound of it.

"Zen Headbutt!" The purple bug became cloaked in a blue aura. It struck Charizard with such force that the dragon was thrown backward; Amith was surprised by the amount of strength packed in such a small Pokémon.

"Typhlosion. Fire Blast." The lizard shot a huge furry of flames that would consume both targets if it hit.

"Charizard, use Seismic Toss to grab them both!" The Pokémon flew forward at an alarming speed and managed to grasp both of the opposing insects in its claws. They squirmed, attempting all sorts of methods and moves to escape, but to no avail. Fire Blast made a direct hit and knocked them both out, and though Charizard was hurt as well, it had minimal effect.

It was only when the twins trudged off, their heads hung in shame, that Amith realized that Charizard was paralyzed.

"We've moved up in the standings. I told you that I could manage this myself." The apprentice felt the overwhelming need to tell him that her aid was invaluable, but she broke off in a sprint to help her Pokémon recover. When she had returned, her partner stated, "What a waste of resources. You should've just replaced it with another."

"No. He's my partner. We see this through together." Silver snorted, but said nothing until the next batch of opponents arrived.

"Return, Typhlosion. Sneasel, standby for battle!"

"Let's do this, Stunfisk!"

"Drapion, you're up."

"...They made it all this way with a Stunfisk and a Drapion?"

"Hey. You're not the judge. Focus on _winning_." She growled, but prepared to take the first movement. A glint from something shiny caught her eye as she observed the field; Stunfisk held a small blue gem in its beak.

"Use Surf, Stunfisk!" It was only as the blue gem disappeared in wake of the tremendous wave barreling towards them that the apprentice recognized the item.

_It's too strong..!_ "Charizard, no!" With a terrifying _splash_ the wave crashed into Drapion, Sneasel and Charizard. In the aftermath, the dragon of flames had fallen unconscious. Amith recalled the Pokémon, ashamed by the brevity of his fight.

"Partners, indeed. A lot of good he did you."

"Shut up! He's my friend!" Silver laughed.

"I don't suppose you have many friends if they end up like that. Sneasel, use Blizzard." A barrage of snow and ice formed around the arena, throwing itself upon Drapion and Stunfisk.

"You're not very nice, Silver..." The apprentice's violet eyes started to shine.

"I don't have to be." He started to give another order, but was cut off by one of the opposing trainers.

"X-Scissor, Drapion!" The purple scorpion burst from a pile of snow and sliced at Sneasel with its pinchers.

"I don't understand... This is meant to be spectacle of beauty, but we're treating it like a battle..."

"Survival of the fittest. Still, even if I get knocked out, there's still a chance we could-"

"Thunderbolt!" Stunfisk charged then released a stream of bright yellow electricity, striking Sneasel again. The Ice-type cried out and fell.

Silver's face contorted in anger as he brought the Pokémon back to its ball. "Worthless piece of-"

"Team thirteen has been eliminated! Congratulations to team Twenty-one!" Silver shouted in anger and grief.

"This is all your fault. If you don't get me that money somehow I swear I'll-"

"What did you need it for?" The apprentice's never ending curiosity seemed to cool the boy's anger. He lowered his head to where his face was covered in a dark shadow. He was breathing heavily.

"...Her operation."

Amith was confused, just as she had been when this day began. She wanted to ask more, wanted to help him, wanted him to not be angry and sad. All of these emotions only escalated when she was shot into another world, not of her own choice, but of some divine's cruel whim.

The same question always came to her mind - one not of hope, love, or faith, but of despondent consternation.

_Why me..?_

_Author's Note: Prompt for this entry was, "For this theme we will be visiting the more aesthetic side of Pokemon, Pokemon Contests. Here, use your creativity and wonderful imagery to either take part in, or observe, or something else I'm not thinking of right now, a Pokemon Contest."_

_I love writing contests! ^^  
_


	3. Volume III: Fickle Trust

"Did you ever see him again?"

"...No," Amith answered. "With him I left several of my thoughts and feelings. In truth, that was where my deterioration began. What would you like to hear about next?" He paused in contemplation.

"The greatest challenge you've ever faced," he stated.

_I suppose it's my turn to think now_, the apprentice decided. "There was someone I met once who I found particularly interesting. I normally don't battle others unless it's necessary, but I felt I needed a test of strength against this person. At the time I wasn't sure why I went through with it, but now I realize that I wanted to feel at least a bit human again before I had to leave."

"So this was long after your emotions had abandoned you?"

"No, not entirely. They still existed, just scattered and unfocused. At that point I more enjoyed being apathetic - it was a new experience to me, and I was exploring new ground. Like the 'good girl' becoming the 'bad girl', if you will." Lucario snorted.

"I can't imagine you being bad." Amith smiled devilishly.

"You haven't heard everything yet."

* * *

The apprentice held onto her hat as she was thrown through another dimensional portal and tossed into yet another unknown land. She tumbled onto a hard, wooden floor. Amith was forced to blink out the blinding lights from above before her eyes could focus on the scene around her.

She was in an arena much like the one she had been in an eternity ago; the name Silver reached her mind, but she quickly shut the thought out. Several people made up a large crowd all around the stage on which the apprentice stood, but this was not the first thing she noticed.

A girl, frozen in fear, was trapped in the middle of the stage by a series of Team Galactic members. Amith had come across their villainy before, but they were often more covert than this. Being a Guardian of the Aura, she couldn't help but provide aid to the damsel.

A quick scan of the area found that five members were on the stage and making their way towards the girl. Harsh words were being spat as well, but the apprentice chose not to focus on them. Instead, she summoned an iridescent Aura Sphere, its color still matching Amith's convoluted Aura.

She flung it at her first opponent then conjured another. After she landed a second hit, the grunts seemed to realized where the attacks originated and charged towards the Aura Guardian. Amith formed a Bone Rush attack, holding the blue bone like a sword and cutting down any and all who approached her; she managed a total of three hits before her weapon ran out of usage and disappeared.

The Aura Guardian decided that her enemies were incapacitated for a long enough time frame to provide for a swift escape. She turned toward the other girl.

"If you want to get away, I suggest you follow closely." The coordinator started to say something, but at that moment Amith started off in a sprint towards the exit. Leaping off the stage and pushing through crowds of astonished spectators, the apprentice finally found the exit and broke free of the stuffy prison.

A breath of fresh air filled her lungs. The most beautiful flowers and greenest grass Amith had ever seen surrounded her; it took a few moments before she recalled the situation she was in. The apprentice scrutinized the area until she located a proper form of escape.

She began running again when she heard the automatic doors open behind her. Her goal was to reach a cavern opening set in a mountainside north of her previous location. The Guardian reached it within seconds of taking flight, but she found the inside covered in mist. The apprentice grabbed at a Poké Ball latched to her side and tossed it into the air.

"Defog, Pidgeot." The bird emerged with a chirp of recognition and began flapping its wings methodically. Bright blue lunula-shaped bundles of energy flew from its feathers, causing the fog to disperse. The atmosphere was clear, but never as clean as in the town Amith had just come from. She had a slight longing to return, but kept her mission prioritized.

As she made her way through the cave, the apprentice thought about her master to whom the avian Pokémon had once belonged. He often flew on the bird; did Pidgeot ever miss Sir Aaron, just as Amith did? She brushed off the question, reminding herself that she was glad to have the heroic bird by her side. It, like she, was old, and that enough was reason enough to love the Bird Pokémon.

A series of rocks blocked the path leading forward. Amith was about to bust through when she heard a voice.

"Wait!" The girl from earlier trotted up to stand beside the Aura Guardian. Amith, in turn, took a half step back while observing her. She had extremely short hair of the brunette variety; the coordinator donned a purple top and black leggings. The heat seemed to grow more oppressive when looking at her. "I just wanted to thank you. For your help back there, I mean. My name's Myra." She offered a hand. After slight hesitation, Amith took it.

"My name's- uh... Delude. They call me Delude." Myra gave a dazzling smile that Amith suspected was a trained habit.

"It's nice to meet you! Were you another contestant in the contest?" The apprentice knew she was avoiding the question on everyone's mind who saw what the Aura Guardian did: _How are you able to use the moves of a Pokémon?_ This girl knew better than to directly ask that. She was being polite. That annoyed Amith.

"Yes," she lied. "I was hoping to get my final ribbon. How about you?"

"You've got four ribbons?! I've only managed to get two so far!" Her eyes glittered as she looked the apprentice over once more. "Would you battle me, to give me a few pointers? Please? It'd mean a lot."

Much to her dismay, a slight blush touched at Amith's cheeks. She was being admired for something she didn't even _do_; should she feel self-fulfilled, or desponded?

"...It would be my pleasure." The coordinator grinned and gave an excited cheer which she was desperately trying to hold in. She ran to stand several feet away from the apprentice.

"Good luck! Come on out, Froslass, Togekiss!" A petite Pokémon that stood about a head below the apprentice floated above the field. Because of its icy appearance, it seemed like one smash would shatter the Pokémon, but Amith knew that this was not so. The big red ribbon on its back and frontal appearance reminded Amith of the kimono-wearing girls that worked in a building which the Aura Guardian was never allowed to enter. She saw men going in all the time and oft had to fight the urge to ask them what was in that building, anyway.

The other was a big fat bird. Not exactly made to be streamlined, like Pidgeot, but it just sort of hung there in the air like a mysterious spaceship. To Amith, its wingspan appeared to outsize the sagittal length of its body.

"...Absol. Let's go." The Dark Pokémon erupted onto the field with a deep-throated growl. The sable, sickle-shaped attachment glinted despite the lack of light, showing its wicked sharpness.

The apprentice was reminded of when she met the Pokémon. She was hurtled into the past.

_ "This Pokémon will show you the oncoming calamity..."_ The voice hit her like a rail spike to the brain. She fell to her knees before Absol.

"Who are you?! What are you talking about?!" A cold laugh resonated through her mind, sending chills to crawl up and down her spine.

_"Poor child,"_ it said with a hint of sarcasm._ "Your journey will end if you can divert the disaster. That is, after all, why you are here. You can finish your life. Die in peace. Is that not what you wanted?"_ Desired dreams danced in Amith's mind's eye.

"What do I need to do? And, how?" The chilling chuckle repeated.

_"If it were that easy, my dear, we would have chosen anyone, now, wouldn't we? We expect results, lest your curse never end."_ Rage blinded the Aura Guardian. She began to shout insults at the voice, but just like the breeze on a hot summer day, it disappeared, leaving her to withstand despair. She stared at the Pokémon before her.

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not." Both of them eventually _had_ come to enjoy each other's company. Absol had a strong fighting spirit; it was a bit too strong, actually - the Disaster Pokémon was always searching for a tussle. Returning to the present, the apprentice started formulating a strategy. "Prepare a Razor Wind while using Detect, my dear."

"Nuh-uh! Froslass, use Blizzard!" A flashback commanded Amith's vision before she could retaliate: a biting loss, a painful separation. Would the suffering never cease?

"Pidgeot! Heat Wave!" The Bird Pokémon squawked as it flapped its wings repeatedly, sending a current of heated air to bat the Blizzard away; the two attacks collided and subsided. _Equal, huh. That one's pretty tough._

"Use Air Slash!" The Jubilee Pokémon fired several slicing currents, but at that moment horrifyingly strong winds in the form of tornadoes ripped through the cavern. One tore apart the attack and inched forward to catch Togekiss in its wake, which cried out in pain. The twisters skirted around the battlefield. Both parties kept a check on their location as to not be caught up in them.

"Nice work, Absol." The Pokémon grinned. "Night Slash and Steel Wing."

"Signal Beam and Quick Attack!" The larger bird was faster in executing the move than Amith had expected. Pidgeot, who was crossing on top of Absol to meet the target on the opposite side, impacted with Togekiss and they both went sprawling to the ground. Absol was also hit, but stood his ground. While the beam was still firing, he sprinted through it, finishing with a leap to strike Froslass for a super effective hit. He landed on the other side of the Snow Land Pokémon.

"Sucker," muttered Amith. She spied Myra, who heard the comment and appeared to be a tad flustered.

"Ice Beam and Aura Sphere on Absol!" Froslass readied and fired her attack first. Before the concentrated frozen beam struck, the Dark Pokémon disappeared amongst the shadows and smashed Froslass on the temple with a paw covered in dark mist. The Ice-type fell unconscious, but not before its stray attack hit Absol.

The Disaster Pokémon scrambled backward, alarmed by the ice slowly crawling up its legs. He became frozen in place before the frost covered his entire body. In a matter of seconds, a recognizable ball of blue energy shattered the ice and sent the sprawling heap known as Absol to the ground, unable to battle.

"Oh... Sucker. You meant- oh..." The coordinator blushed before returning Froslass to its Poké Ball and whispering words of encouragement. Amith smirked while doing the same.

"You did what was necessary, my friend. Pidgeot!" The bird's head jerked up. Although the fog was returning, the apprentice could just see the shine of his beak. "Brave Bird!"

"You use Brave Bird as well, Togekiss!" A red light surrounded Pidgeot as the trained Pokémon executed the move. Sir Aaron had taught him to do it. He knew strength. He knew Pokémon...

The sound of an explosion filled the air. The mist blocked her view, but Amith could just see two dark shapes fall from the sky. Her heart palpitated; it's been quite some time since she's had a battle this difficult... and exhilarating.

The fog suddenly cleared, revealing the two Pokémon just barely standing. Pidgeot had used Defog again.

_Clever bird..._ Amith stepped forward to shout another command and could see Myra doing the same, but at that moment one of the twisters from Razor Wind plowed through the center of the field, ripping the two birds to shreds and throwing them back to their trainers. Both were unconscious.

_Very funny, Absol. Your calamatic legacy means nothing if it causes us defeat!_ As if in a response, the tornadoes disappeared at the conclusion of her thought. The Aura Guardian let out a puff of anger as she returned Pidgeot. "Regardless, you both were amazing."

"Oh my gosh! That was the best battle _ever_!" Myra stood before her now, a warm smile on her face. She was jittery from excitement and adrenaline. Amith was as well, but was more experienced in hiding it. "You really are awesome, Delude!"

"Delude...?" A confused look covered her grin.

"You... you said that was your name?"

"Oh. Right. Er..." Two apple blushes had warmed her cheeks. The Aura Guardian tugged on the front brim of her hat in attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I lied. My name is Amith."

"Amith..." The smile returned. "It's fine. I understand; fickle trust, right?" Amith was truly shocked.

_Does she know what those words mean?_ She locked eyes with her new acquaintance. "I'm very glad I got to meet you. You're an excellent coordinator, and you will excel in whatever you may attempt."

"Thanks!" The apprentice genuinely smiled, too. She outstretched a hand to seal the deal, but just as she felt her friend's sweaty palm meet hers, a dimensional rift caught hold of Amith and sent her hurtling away.

"No, dammit! _No_!" The Aura Guardian's resistance faded as a hot stream of tears poured from her eyes.

_Author's Note: The theme for this entry was: "This time you will be writing a Pokemon Battle, however, your opponent in your battle will also be your opponent in-story! This will also be a double-battle (two Pokemon versus Two Pokemon, all must come from your pre-chosen roster)." So the character in-story was my opponent's character. :]_


End file.
